Lie
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Air matanya mengalir, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi seseorang tengah menangisi semuanya—dia telah berbohong, seseorang telah berbohong. Semua yang dia rasakan selama ini hanyalah kebohongan, tapi dia suka semua kebohongan itu, baginya bohong adalah sesuatu yang manis. "Kenapa kau berbohong?" Yuri!


Tubuhnya menyatu dengan butiran pasir, hilang, lenyap. Dia hanya menyisakan sekeping memori tapi tak untuk diingat. Air matanya mengalir, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi seseorang tengah menangisi semuanya—dia telah berbohong, seseorang telah berbohong. Semua yang dia rasakan selama ini hanyalah kebohongan, tapi dia suka semua kebohongan itu, baginya bohong adalah sesuatu yang manis.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

**Lie** oleh Naoya Yuuki

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc**.

_Another Girls Love fanfic_!

Hari itu cuaca sangat cocok untuk mengadakan piknik dilaut, musim panas—musim yang sangat cocok untuk menghitamkan kulitmu. Apa lagi sekarang adalah libur musim panas, kau pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini 'kan? Bukan hanya mengurung diri dikamar dan menonton _Anime_ ataupun bermain _Game_, tetapi menyegarkan otakmu dan melihat dunia luar.

Setidaknya Hatsune Miku telah menjadwalkan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada libur musim panas kali ini, dia akan pergi menjelajah ke hutan di belakang sekolah, lalu piknik di dekat sungai, dan pada hari yang terakhir dia akan menjemur tubuhnya seperti ikan diatas pantai sambil menikmati sepotong es krim—tentu saja dia tidak lupa dengan PR musim panasnya.

Hatsune Miku tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi sendirian? Dia tidak memiliki banyak teman—lebih tepatnya dia tidak memiliki teman, dia selalu sendirian. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan jadwalnya yang menurutnya menyenangkan sendirian, menghabiskan libur musim panas terakhirnya tanpa memori menyenangkan bersama teman-teman. Hatsune Miku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan kalimat 'masa SMA adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan didalam hidupmu, banyak memori indah yang akan kau dapatkan.'

Miku pikir kalimat itu tidak cocok diucapkan oleh dirinya. Miku memperhatikan dirinya, dia terlihat cantik—menurutnya—lalu apa yang kurang darinya? Ramah? Miku sungguh sangat ramah, dia menyapa setiap orang yang dijumpainya meskipun orang itu selalu mengabaikan dirinya.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ditelinganya, gadis itu segera berlari dengan girangnya kearah pintu, dia segera membuka pintu itu dengan wajah yang menyunggingkan senyuman. Begitu pintu itu terbuka seseorang diluar segera memasuki rumah itu.

Sepertinya Miku harus meralat semua perkataannya tentang betapa menyedihkan dirinya tidak memiliki seorang teman sekarang. Miku tersenyum kearah orang itu. "Aku sudah menunggumu sayang," ujarnya. Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa temannya itu adalah teman yang spesial baginya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh dengan teropong ini," orang itu memperlihatkan sebuah teropong merah muda kepada Miku.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan menjadi seorang _stalker, _Megurine Luka!" Miku mengambil teropong itu dan melemparnya kesebuah kotak yang didalamnya berisi teropong-teropong milik Megurine Luka.

Luka tersenyum bodoh. "Memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan sungguh menyenangkan," dia mengelus kepala Miku gemas. "Tentu saja tubuhmu juga sangat indah, aku suka sekali."

_Blush…_ wajah Miku memerah, dia segera berlari meninggalkan Megurine Luka sendirian, gadis itu tahu Luka itu hanyalah seorang gadis baik hati—tidak bukan itu… tapi gadis dewasa yang kelewat polos. Umur mereka berbeda empat tahun, dan Megurine Luka masih terlihat seperti remaja seusianya. Entah dirinya yang terlihat tua atau Luka yang memang memiliki wajah yang awet muda.

Miku kembali menuju hadapan Luka, dia menyerahkan ransel berisi makanan kepadanya. "Ambil ini," Miku menatap kearah lain. "Kita akan menghabiskan liburan dengan menjelajah hutan, piknik didekat sungai, dan bermain—tidak bukan bermain, tapi berjemur dipantai."

Luka mengambil ransel itu dan segera mengenakannya, "Aku sangat suka menjelajah hutan," ucapnya polos. "Berarti ini akan menjadi kenangan terindahmu," Luka tertawa.

Miku mengangkat bahunya, dia menarik Luka keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka berdua segera berlari kearah sekolah—tujuan pertamanya adalah hutan belakang sekolah.

Setelah sampai disana Miku segera mengeluarkan peta kecil yang telah susah-suah ia dapatkan dari temannya yang pernah menjelajah hutan belakang sekolah. Luka memperhatikan peta kecil itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, setidaknya Luka tahu mereka ada dimana hanya dengan melihat peta itu, tapi sekarang Luka harus ragu.

"Miku, sebenarnya kau bisa membaca peta atau tidak?" tanya Luka yang merasa bahwa mereka telah keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya tertera dipeta.

Miku terdiam, dia memutar peta kecil itu tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. "Apa seharusnya begini?" dia benar-benar mengabaikan Luka yang mulai gelisah.

"Berikan padaku," Luka mengambil paksa peta yang sedang dipegang oleh Miku. "Biar aku saja yang memegang petanya, kau tetaplah dibelakangku."

Miku tampak agak kesal dengan Luka namun dia menuruti gadis itu, Luka berjalan didepannya dengan santai gadis itu mempimpin jalan. Kali ini Luka lebih terlihat dewasa dengan memimpin jalan. Luka menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak membuat Miku yang berada dibelakangnya tak sengaja menabrak punggungnya.

"Aduh, kalau mau berhenti berikan aba-aba _dong_," Miku mengaduh, Luka sama sekali tak memperdulikan gadis dibelakangnya.

Luka menggerakkan tangannya keatas mencoba mengambil sesuatu diatasnya sebuah bunga yang entah berjenis apa namun terlihat indah, Luka menyelipkan bunga itu ditelinga Miku dan kemudian dia mencubit pipi Miku gemas. "Manis sekali."

Miku kembali memerah, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita didepannya saat ini namun apapun itu dia tetap merasakan senang. Miku menggandeng tangan Luka mesra. "Ayo segera menuju sungai dan membuat tenda disana!"

"Aku tahu, kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmat dinginnya air sungai?" Luka segera melanjutkan jalannya bersama Miku yang masih menggandeng tangannya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat indah bagi Miku, Megurine Luka adalah wanita yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi temannya—tidak bahkan lebih dari teman. Miku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengenal Megurine Luka, Miku juga tidak tahu kenapa Megurine Luka itu bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya. Walaupun begitu ada sesuatu yang membuat Miku merasa bahwa Megurine Luka hanyalah orang asing—walaupun dia telah menganggapnya sebagai pacar, baginya Megurine Luka hanyalah dirinya yang lain—entahlah.

Mereka berdua telah sampai ditempat yang telah direncanakan, Miku yang masih melamun tersadar begitu Luka melepas gandengannya. Miku hanya melihat itu terjadi, kemudian dia segera menuju Luka mengambil tenda otomatis dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Luka cepat kumpulkan kayu bakar, kita akan makan ikan bakar dan menikmati malam dengan api unggun."

Luka menganggukkan kepalanya, dia segera berbalik menuju hutan untuk mengambil beberapa kayu yang akan dijadikan api unggun. Setelah Luka kembali, dia melihat tenda itu telah terpasang dengan rapi, dia melihat Miku tengah menyeka keringatnya sambil duduk diatas sebuah batu besar. Sesaat Miku terlihat sangat sexy dimatanya.

"Kayunya sudah datang."

Suara Luka sedikit mengejutkannya, Miku segera turun dari batu itu dan membantu Luka untuk menganggkat kayu yang dibawanya. "Biar aku bantu."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Miku segera berlari menuju sungai untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang terlah berkeringat sepanjang hari sementara Luka hanya memperhatikannya dari atas batu yang Miku duduki pertama sekali. Luka melambaikan tangannya kearah Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyajikan pemandangan gratis!" Miku segera berbalik menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu," Luka terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak makan malam untuk kita?"

"Katanya mau makan ikan bakar. Aku sudah menangkap banyak ikan untuk dibakar, kalau mau ikan bakar sebaiknya kita membakarnya nanti dan memakannya selagi hangat."

"Ah iya terserah, yang penting sekarang ini berbaliklah. Aku tidak suka dipandang olehmu," Miku masih menutupinya memunggungi Luka dengan wajahnya yang merah.

Luka segera turun dari batu itu dan berjalan menuju kayu yang telah susah payah ia kumpulkan, dia segera membakar kayu itu. Luka memperhatikan arlojinya. "Hei, sudah jam enam. Sebaiknya segera keluar dari sungai sebelum ikan piranha memangsamu," candanya.

Miku bergidik, atas ucapan Luka sebelumnya dia segera meninggalkan sungai dan segera mengenakan bajunya yang lain. "Wah, ikannya sudah kau bakar?"

"Iya, cobalah," Luka memberikan ikan bakar itu kepada Miku yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Enak!"

"Tentu saja, aku yang membuatnya."

Mereka melahap ikan bakar itu dalam diam, diam-diam Miku memperhatikan Luka yang sedang memakan bagiannya. Miku tersenyum didalam hatinya, apa yang dirasakannya? Entahlah Miku tidak yakin, dia hanya tersenyum begitu saja.

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang," Luka kembali membuat Miku tersadar dari lamunannya, "Malam ini pasti bintangnya akan terlihat sangat indah," Luka menatap kearah langit sore yang mulai gelap.

Miku juga memperhatikan kearah langit, lalu dia melihat bintang yang muncul pada langit malam dan tersenyum. Luka menatap Miku. "Hei," panggilnya.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain kejujuran?"

"Bermain kejujuran?"

Luka mengangguk. "Iya, bagaimana?"

Miku terdiam, dia tidak yakin dia bisa berbicara dengan sangat jujur bahkan dengan orang yang sangat dia percaya. Tapi mengingat ini hanyalah sebuah permainan, Miku bisa saja berbohong, Luka kan tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia berbohong.

Miku mengangguk. "Aku setuju, bagaimana peraturannya?" ah. Kenapa Miku malah menanyakan peraturannya jika dia pada akhirnya akan berbohong?

Luka menggosokkan kedua tangannya, udara dingin mulai terasa menusuk tulang. Langit sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang—hanya ada bintang yang menyinarinya.

"Luka?"

Luka menepuk pipinya sendiri. "Ya. Peraturannya? Kau tidak boleh berbohong. Hanya itu. Kalau kau berbohong, kau akan kehilangan sesuatu."

"Bagaimana persaanmu terhadapku?" entah mengapa Miku melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tapi ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menanyakan rahasia Luka yang pasti akan dijawab dengan jujur oleh Luka.

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu, lagi pula kita ini sudah pacaran."

Miku tersenyum, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum mulutnya mengatakan kebohongan yang akan membuatnya kalah dalam permainan ini. "Langit yang indah."

Mereka berdua menghabiskan malam memandang langit dan tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai sebuah pembicaraan lagi setelah Luka memulai permainan kejujurannya.

ooo

Pagi telah tiba, mereka berdua telah bersiap untuk bersantai kepantai. Tapi ini bukanlah hari libur mereka yang terakhir, Miku tahu perhitungannya kali ini tidak tepat.

"Hari ini kita akan berjemur dipantai?" tanya Luka.

Miku mengangguk. "Padahal aku berharap kita tersesat ditengah hutan kemarin," dia segera berjalan mendahului Luka mengikuti arus sungai.

Sungai itu akan membawa mereka menuju pantai, mereka hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 3 kilometer. Luka yang telah selesai mengemas barangnya segera menyusul Miku.

Waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk berjalan menuju pantai sangatlah lama, namun mereka tidak merasakan waktu itu berjalan lama malah sebaliknya. Disepanjang perjalanan Luka melontarkan lawakannya yang membuat Miku tertawa. Selain itu Luka juga melakukan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Itulah yang membuat Luka terlihat tidak membosankan setelah kau dekat dengannya.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Luka. Dia segera berlari kearah bibir pantai. "Miku cepatlah, airnya bisa membuatmu mencair!"

"Sedingin itukah?"

… Luka tertawa. "Benar!"

Luka membantu Miku untuk menancapkan payungnya ke pasir, hari ini pantai sangatlah ramai beruntung mereka masih bisa mendapat tempat untuk berjemur. Kemudian Luka membentangkan alas duduk untuk mereka berdua dan meletakkan tasnya disana.

"Aku lelah sekali," Luka membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah payung.

Miku duduk didekatnya. Miku menatap Megurine Luka yang mencoba untuk tertidur disampingnya.

"Miku."

Miku terlonjak, "Y-ya?"

Luka membuka matanya, dia mencoba untuk duduk disamping gadis itu lalu Luka berdiri dan berjalan kearah pantai. Dia membentangkan tangannya. "Miku, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," Luka membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menatap Miku tegas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Mau tanya apa?"

Luka tersenyum kearah Miku. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Miku terdiam, tentu saja dia mencintai Luka. Jika tidak untuk apa mereka berpacaran? Berpacaran tanpa rasa suka dan hanya karena terpaksa akan melukai orang lain 'kan? Miku tersenyum miris.

"Aku… mencintaimu!"

Luka senang mendengar jawaban itu dari Miku, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat mendengar itu. Dia tersenyum namun air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, entah mengapa dia merasakan sakit yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan rasa sakit itu. Luka masih terdiam di sana, kakinya terasa membeku.

Miku yang memperhatikannya menjadi kaget dan segera menghampiri Luka tapi entah mengapa dia berjalan begitu lambat. "Luka?"

Orang-orang yang ada disana terdiam bagai patung.

Kaki Luka pecah menjadi butiran pasir. Air matanya terus mengalir, dia memperhatikan Miku yang berusaha untuk meraihnya, selama ini Luka tahu bahwa Miku berbohong kepadanya. Semua yang dia rasakan selama ini hanyalah kebohongan, tapi dia suka semua kebohongan itu, baginya bohong adalah sesuatu yang manis—sesuatu yang manis yang berefek buruk pada akhirnya.

Kini tubuh Luka lenyap, perlahan. Miku yang telah berhasil melangkah mencoba untuk memeluk sang kekasih, namun Miku terlambat Luka telah hilang bersama dengan angin laut yang berhembus.

Luka hanya menyisakan sekeping memori bagi Miku—memori yang membuat Miku berpikir untuk mencintainya, yang membuat Miku mengubah perasaannya (tapi Miku sudah terlambat). Air matanya mengalir, dia telah berbohong, Hatsune Miku telah berbohong. Miku menyesali kebohongannya, kenapa dia mengatakan itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mencintai Megurine Luka sebelum dia kehilangan dirinya? Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa Hatsune Miku menangisi orang yang tidak bisa ia cintai?

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" suara Luka menggema ditelinga Miku.

Miku terduduk menggenggam pasir, Luka hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya. Dia tahu apa yang hendak Luka katakan sebelum bertanya itu padanya, Miku tahu Luka hanyalah ilusi yang tercipta dari kesepiannya—bukan, Miku tidak tahu siapa Luka.

Luka adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikannya, jatuh cinta padanya, dan menerima semua kebohongannya, Luka adala orang bodoh—orang bodoh yang dicintainya (meskipun ia terlambat).

Pada akhirnya Miku menghabiskan libur musim panasnya sendirian, tanpa teman. Dan tanpa kekasihnya, Megurine Luka.

**END!**

_AN!_

_Yey, another girls love. Mengerjakannya tengah malam bukanlah ide yang bagus, apa lagi besok harus sekolah. Tapi jika ide cerita yang absurd ini tidak segera ditulis maka aku akan terkena WB kembali. Thank you for reading._

_Review?_


End file.
